the story of The gene genie and his juilet
by dArKeNsHaDoWs
Summary: what i would like to see happen on the final episode.keats hsows his true colours and gene makes the ultimate sacrifice so alex can be truely happy. warning character death.


Hey guyyyss havent wrote in a while this is my first ashes to ashes story, i cannot get on with my revision until i have wrote this..or that is my excuse anyways hahahaha. Love gene and alex, aswell as ray shaz and chris this is my take on what should happen, i may add a variety of chapters to this as my mind may change as to what i think will happen over the coming weeks but we'll see. I own none of the characters only the fate of the characters. Will i give them a happy ending... not likely...

Molly was here. How?!. Of course ive known for a while but..how?!' alex's mind was buzzing as she ran through the park, as she came to the roundabout she saw a little girl with her arms tied behind her back, dark bruising settling menacingly on her innocent features.

"MOLLY!!' alex broke into a sprint as she saw the distress her daughter was in. Before alex could take her daughter in her arms a man in a trench coat stepped out behind the bunching s of oak and stepped into alexs path.

Oh my god, jim what..what are you doing here?! I need to get to molly..LET ME GO KEATS SHE'S MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!! Alex struggled as keats' arm held her in a vice like grip around her waist.

Alex, oh thank goodness, did he hurt you, i should have gotten to you sooner im sorry alex , i should have fought harder i-'

'jim what are you going on about? I need to get to my daughter- MOLLY, molly sweetheart everythings going to be ok, im here now darling, its going to be ok."

"im going to kill the bastard ale xi promise you, then he can never hurt you again!'

Keats what are you going on about ?! who isn't gonig to hurt us anymore?! ANSWER ME!!'

Keats turned alex round so she was flush against him, alex squirmed but the intensity shown on keats face turned her to stone.

"who are you talking about jim?' she whispered surprised at how shaky her voice had become.

The look of pure insanity shown on jims face, like a single star in a pitch black sky he leant in close and his breathe ghosted over alex's earlobe making her shudder.

'oh alex, gene hunt of course.'

Alex looked up in shock and struggled free of jims hold.

"what?! Liar, gene would never, could never hurt molly or me! Why are you lying keats huh? WHY?!'

Alex was shaking with barely contained anger. Gene didn't have anything to do with this- well obviously he did but not in the way keats meant!

He kidnapped molly alex, hes bad news! Hes done it before you know..taken people, people like you and i alex, like sam."

Sam and gene were best friends and gene didn't kill him!' alex shook her head the more keats tried to convince her that gene was intending on hurting molly the more it seemed unlikey of gene to hurt sam.

"god my head hurts. Alex pressed her palm to her forehead willing the drilling to stop.

Im not saying they weren't alex. Sam did trust gene, like a best firend should, but then sam starting making connections alex like you. And gene caught wind of it so he waited for the perfect opportunity, and then there it was a dangerous blag. Allow one of the blaggers to get away and oops see daisy byebye Sammy boy." Jim was still as calm as ever and this made alex more nervous.

I am not going to listen. Gene isn't a killer.

'LIAR!' a snarl erupted from somewhere behind alex and all three parties turned to see the manc lion bristling with barely contained anger growling at keats.

If looks could kill.

Why look who it is, if it isn't hunt, the man who was going to kill little molly here.

Gene kept his eyes trained on keats but his voice was even as he spoke to alex.

'bolly get out of here."

Alex took a double take. He wasn't really suggesting that she was to go away and leave her daughter with two dangerous men- wait one dangerous man , or did she think gene was a threat to her daughter aswell as keats now?

"Bols- get out of here." Genes voice was lower now but still even, his eyes were still trained on keats but seemed more narrow now nearly slits.

"No, im not leaving my daughter gene." Alex stood tall hoping to cast an air of certainty that gene wouldn't question.

Gene didn't move only his lips moving to a passer by he may have seen frozen but alex could tell there was something wrong, gene had never gone this long without a smutty comment or mock keats.

Alex could feel the air getting tighter round her, a frosty atmosphere settled and shivers were making there way done her spine. Molly.

'Now now gene alex doesn't trust you anymore, so why are you bothering you failed gene. You tried so hard to hide them didn't you gene, funny how the mind and heart work eh hunt? And you decided to give anything for her to be happy and you didn't even tell her! How pathetic! A proper little romeo and Juliet you to are."

Alex whipped her head between the two males. Gene was clenching his fists and snarling at keats while keats was grinning manically at him.

"gene..?" alex's voice was a whimper and gene's eyes darted quickly from keats to alex, before turning back to keats'.

" DI Drake i gave you an order."

"bollocks. DCI hunt i asked you a question?!"

" oh don't get yer knickers in a twist woman! You wont do as your told so why the hell should i ??!!" gene growled back he eyes darting over to lock with alex's for a few seconds until seeing a slight movement in his peripheral vision and just as quickly had his gaurd again on keats.

" tell her gene or i will !"

"gene.."

"TELL HER!!"

THAT WASNT PART OF THE DEAL KEATS, SHE WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO KNOW !!"

GENE TELL ME WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT??!! Alex voice pierced the air like a gunshot keats turned his gaze on her while gene still kept his focus on the threat – keats.

Fine very well ill make it simple for you hunt!"

It all happened very quickly, alex felt a vice like grip around her throat and saw genes eyes narrow.

"let her GO YOU BASTARD!!" gene took a step forward threateningly and reached out for alex.

"ill let her go once you've told her!!" jims voice was strained now the roaring of thunder and wind drowning out their voices.

" no let her go you sllimy, pencil pushing weasel!" another step.

Keats trained his gun on molly while keeping a strong hold on alex.

Gene held his position looking at the desperation in alex's eyes.

"gene..please..i trust you. I know you didnt kill sam, i know you would never hurt me or molly. Just tell me the truth gene..please.."

Gene sighed. He hadn't wanted this to happed he wanted alex to live happily, he knew he could give her happiness. and any price was worth it. To see her happy.

"Fine keats ill tell her but she comes to me."

Jim looked suspicious for a moment before handing alex a gun and shoving her towards gene, alex looked questioningly at the gun a moment before hearing gene growl.

" you sick bastard don't you even dare !!!!!" gene had become the manc lion, the beast was out of his cage and was ready to pounce his prey but was holding back as jim clicked the guns barrel against molly's head.

You should have done what i asked in the first place gene now she does the deed, and if she doesn't comply or you drop the gun, or train it on anyone else but hunt alex ill blow mollys brain out understood."

"no...MOLLY..molly sweetheart itll be ok i promise. We promise. The drake women looked up to see a look of determination and sincerity on hunts face.

Alex looked to see molly smile weakly and nod her head.

'Alex come 'ere." Gene held his arms out and enveloped Alex in his arms. _Last time gene, you better savour it._ He bowed his head so his lips were centimetres from her ear, his breathe a warm welcome against the harsh winds and rain that had descended on them.

"gene i.." she mumbled into his chest failing to pull her head back as he pulled her closer to him.

" you gotta listen alex, there isn't much time and you have to hear everything im going to say and not fight it ok?"

Alex mumbled something but gene cut across.

"promise me alex if i mean anything to you at all."

He allowed her to pull back slightly to hear her faithful words.

" i promise ."

He enclosed her in his arms again and his voice took on a gentle tone like a father whispering a child promises as they drift of to dreamland their voice guiding you through the nightmares.

" i didn't hurt him bols, never could i hurt 'im. 'e was me mate me best mate and when he told me that he couldn't handle it anymore i tried to stop 'im bols i thought he was passed it thought we'd one the war, 'e was alright for a couple of weeks back to 'is old ways, but i knew when 'e took off after that blagger i couldn't save 'im. It was my fault bols. When annie lost the kid, sam thought it was 'is fault, cause he couldn't get to her in time, a small time crook, got wound up by sam, pushed annie out the way as he tried to get out the station sam thought it was 'is fault. Annie shut down for a while sam started drinking heavily so ray chris and i had to stay with 'im. I thought id saved him alex then he started putting himself in more and moe dangerous positions. I failed him alex.

"gene you-"

"hush alex, i knew i could get you the one thing you wanted most in your life, your beautiful girl bols, youve got yerself a good'un alex, but every action has a consequence, thats what you tell us aint it bolly, see don't say i don't listen to yer psychiatry-

"its psycho-

Logy, i know bols just like messing with yer."

Alex let out a laugh and a small smile crept onto genes features before fading **_this is the last time ill hear her laughter._**

Theres a consequence for my actions alex.." gene looked alex in the eyes, and alex gasped she could see the raw emotion gene was feeling. Sadness, sincerity, loss, loneliness, anger and ...love.

Alex looked down at the gun and then back at gene. shook her head tears falling uncontrollably, she clung to genes soaked shirt.

"no..no..gene i wont, i will not do it im not going to kill you!!"

"alex..

"NO I WILL NOT.."

Gene lifted his hands up to cup her face, the pad of his thumbs brushing away the tears falling quickly and endlessly down her face.

" you don't have a choice alex, that was the deal molly stays with you safe, and he dies."

Alex turned slowly from gene and faced down keats.

"I will NOT kill gene jim. Never." Alex felt genes hold on her waist tighten and she could have sworn she felt a light pressure on her neck, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"fine ill kill your daughter! How does it feel molly-"

"leave her alone keats!"

Gene turned alex to face him and looked her dead in the eye.

" Bolly you gotta-"

"no!-"

"-do it to save your daughters life."

I don't wanna kill you gene, i –"

Alex brought her hands up to place on genes thudding heart.

Gene stared down at the beauty in his arms before whispering in her ear.

"this is our last chance bols.. so you gonna kiss me or punch me."

It took alex a split second before she placed her cold lips to his warm ones, gene wrapped his arms even tighter round her waist, savouring every moment, he brought one hand up into her straightened hair, he swiped his tongue past her lips and tasted her, memorised every cravat in her mouth. Alex wound her her left hand up into he soaked golden locks, never wanting this moment to end, the calm before the storm.

After forever it seemed, gene reluctantly drew back he had one final thing to do before he was ready.

Resting his forehead against hers he aggressively grabbed her face and locked gaze with her.

"Alex you are a pain in the arse but.. I need yer to be strong for me and molly, ok?" gene placed a loving kiss on her forehead.

"Gene I lo-"

Gene cut her off, placing his lips gently over hers; he ran his hand down her cheek, across her jaw, over her shoulders, down her arm to where her hand held the gun. Bringing her hand up slowly he held the gun over his heart. He kissed her harder, stronger. _Goodbye bolly._

It is told in playgrounds today, of the tragedy that happened in st Georges park. Of how officers rushed to a shooting of a man in his 40's. It is said that he died in the arms of the woman he loved;he died a hero's death,many remember the little girl who cried out for her gene genie. It was on the day of the biggest storm to hit Britain to date. The story always ends with the story-teller's small smile, as they say "_a tale of a long lost Romeo and his lonely Juliet, worlds apart they fight for their love, he gave the ultimate sacrifice, so his Juliet can lively happily and safely, the day his last breath left his body, Juliet and her gift were united in grief, until the sun broke out on them, it is her Romeo, her gene genie protecting her once more_. And that is the story of Fenchurch east's Romeo and his loving Juliet.

The end

I hope you enjoyed it i would love to read what you think so please press the little button everyone who does gets a kiss from the gene genie xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
